


Wow

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, M/M, Marriage, disgusting french petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> 13\. "Wow."
> 
> i'm not crying YOU'RE crying. so is hercules. herc is also crying.   
> don't tell b i woke up at like 2am and wrote this

They had both waited a long time for this day.

Through every hardship, every year they thought it wouldn't happen soon, through every little fight and every make up. Every adventure, big and small. They'd waited far too long for this day.

But it was alright now, if you asked Hercules. Everything was so right now. In a world of upside down, today everything was sunny side up.

Except for maybe his stomach, which kept doing flips and turns as he looked himself over in the mirror, smoothing down any flaws in his tux as he took deep, almost shaking breaths.

Lafayette had been the one to pick out their wardrobe. So, they had matching white tuxes, although each had their own minor differences. The men had yet to see one another all dressed up yet. Hercules was basically giddy to see Lafayette.

There was a knock on the dressing room door, and Hercules turned just slightly, just in time to catch Alexander Hamilton pushing himself through the door. The two men smiled to one another as Alex crossed the room.

“Look at you!” He grinned, stopping just a few feet in front of him. “You look amazing!” He smiled sincerely. Hercules grinned back sheepishly.

“I think I look kinda’ weird in white.” He chucked, moving his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing at it awkwardly.

“What? No way, you look  _ great _ .” Alex shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. “I mean, not nearly as  _ dazzling _ as Laf, but clearly a close second.” He nodded to himself. Hercules couldn't stop the smile that bloomed over his features.

“Have you seen him yet?” He turned back to look at the mirror, looking over himself once more. “I haven't seen him in it, yet. I can't wait. I feel like I haven’t seen him all day...”

Alex all but giggled, nodding his head. “He  _ does _ look stunning… and you saw each other just a few hours ago! You’ll be spending the rest of your  _ lives _ together.”

Hercules smiled at that.

There was a moment of quiet as Herc ran his hands over the front of his jacket, taking a deep breath. Alex watched him from a few feet away, a little smile playing on his lips.

The door opened again, and this time John Laurens stepped into the little room. He was grinning just as brightly, one hand stuffed into his pants pocket.

“You look good, Herc.” John laughed softly as he stepped up besides Alexander, close enough to lean against the shorter man.

“Thanks, man.” Hercules smiled, moving his arm a little to rub at his neck. At that, John seemed to remember his reason for coming to the dressing room.

“Alex,” he turned to the smaller man, grabbing his hand, “time to fly.”

“What?” Alexander frowned, giving John his most basic puppy-dog-eyes. “But I wanted to stay here for a little bit longer. I-”

It seemed John was having none of the pouty eyes. “Nope.” He answered nonchalantly. “Time to go. No ifs, ands, or buts.” He took a moment to glance at Herc, giving him a soft smile and a thumbs up with his free hand before turning his attention to dragging his boyfriend out of the dressing room. Hercules watched distantly as John managed to pull Alex out of the room.

So.

Today was the day.

God, he could feel his heart beating so loudly it felt like it might try and jump from his chest. Sweaty palms pressed against the soft fabric once again, smoothing it over. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The door was being opened again. Hercules turned to see Lafayette, in all his beautiful glory, attempting at sneaking into the room.

Alexander was right. Lafayette looked stunning in the white tux. His hair was pinned up with a white, flowery barrette, keeping his long curls out of his face, showing off his radiant makeup, no doubtedly done all by himself. (And maybe a little bit of help from one of the Schuyler sisters. Bless them.) He had a pair of white boots, which made him unnecessarily taller. He was already too tall for his own good.

“Wow…” Well, if Hercules’s heart wasn't leaping from his chest before, it definitely was now.

Lafayette grinned and waltzed his way over to Hercules, stopping less than a foot before him. He made a grab for Hercules’s large hands, holding them in his. “Do you like it,  _ mon chou _ ?” His eyes crinkled when he smiled. Hercules could feel tears coming to his own as he nodded.

“You look beautiful, Laf.” He whispered. More tears were filling his eyes and he had to pull one of his hands away to wipe at the wetness gathering there. Tears rolled down regardless when he blinked, and Lafayette was gripping his other hand so tightly. So sweetly. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Herc’s nose, moving one of his hands to his face to rub at his cheek.

“We're getting married.” He whispered excitedly. Hercules grinned, nodding his head as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Laf brushed some away with his thumb, then leaned his forehead against Hercules's.

“I love you.” Herc hiccuped, squeezing his eyes shut. Lafayette smiled at him softly.

“I love you, too,  _ mon cher _ . So much.”

Today really was the day.


End file.
